


My New/Old Love

by Dandedil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandedil/pseuds/Dandedil
Summary: Yuta falls in love with Taeil, the Ex boyfriend of Yutas current Boyfriend Sicheng.





	My New/Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by @Elesteria

Yuta sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up, sat down, got up again and walked through his office a few time, before he once again sat down. He was more than nervous, he had a meeting with a client who could help him make a better name for himself in the industry.

It was understandable that he was nervous due to the fact that the man he was meeting with was none other than Moon Taeil. Moon Taeil who was the grandson of the man who owned the Moon Buildings. Moon Taeil who was the thirty-one year old who in a few months would be the next head of his family's company. Moon Taeil who had finished his degree in marketing and business with an award for excellence. 

He invested three million dollars in a building complex that everyone thought would fail, but he’d made it work and now it was the most expensive and sought after building complex in the city. A whole shopping district belonged to him.

You could find his face splashed all over the news for numerous reasons: volunteer work, charity projects, concerts, investments and donations.They were all things he spent a lot of time on, even as he changed the system at the Moon Buildings, making it so that that the worker were starting to get better pay. He was one of the most powerful businessman out there and if he didn’t like Yutas ideas for a new PR campaign, then Yuta would for sure be screwed. 

That wasn’t the only thing making Yuta nervous though, because Moon Taeil also happened to be Yuta’s current boyfriend, Sicheng’s, ex.

They had broken up when Sicheng was twenty-four years old and Taeil was still a student, working on his second Masters degree. They had met when Taeil was in high school and Sicheng was still in middle school, and their relationship had been the longest lasting one Sicheng had had. They’d started dating the year Sicheng had turned sixteen, on a day that Sicheng described as a cold winter day, that still somehow felt warm and comforting.

Taeil asked him out, in front of Sicheng’s apartment. At nineteen, Taeil had been unsure if he was good enough, but Sicheng promised that he was. Sicheng had cried and thrown himself into Taeil’s arms, and that was the start. Sicheng liked to describe the first years of their relationship as the best time in his life. Taeil had always been so caring: he would wait for Sicheng and spoil him in any way that he wanted.

When Sichen turned twenty, they’d decided to meet each other’s families. Taeil’s family was far from happy about the man their son had chosen. They could barely accept the fact that their son was gay, but the fact that he was dating a boy from a family like the Sicheng’s was unacceptable. Sicheng’s mother had been a simple charwoman and his father a construction worker.

The fact that Taeil’s family hadn’t accepted Sicheng had wounded their perfect relationship, but they had tried to survive it. Only four years later, Sicheng decide that he couldn’t handle it anymore, no matter how much he loved Taeil. Their breakup had been messy. Both side had been left broken and hurt, at least that's what mutual friends like Doyoung would say. 

Yuta met Sicheng three weeks after his break up in a shady bar. They had hit it off. Yuta had been there to help Sicheng when he needed a shoulder to cry on, had listened to his rants about Taeil, and six month later Yuta confessed only to be rejected. Sicheng hadn’t been ready, and that was okay. Yuta could wait. And he did for another six month. Until the day Sicheng flopped down on top of him when he was trying to sleep on his sofa, because Sicheng taken his bed. Sicheng had smiled at Yuta, said "I'm ready" and Yuta immediately understood. From then, nothing had changed, except that Sicheng was now living with him.

"Mr. Nakamoto? Mr. Moon has arrived." The voice of Yuta’s assistant, Jaemin, disturbed his nervous thoughts. Yuta sighed one last time and combed his hands through his hair, before he stood up and walked towards the meeting room.

Moon Taeil was breathtaking. His warm and calming smile took Yuta’s breath away.

"I'm glad that you had time to meet me, Mr. Nakamoto." 

Yuta swallowed and bowed, before he straightened up with a smile. He looked the slightly shorter man in the eyes. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Moon". 

Taeils smile widened.

Yuta didn't yet know how much this meeting would change his life. How much his future would hurt him.

The meeting went well, and Yuta thought that either Taeil was a very good actor, too professional or just didn't know that Yuta was dating Sicheng. 

Thanks to a drunk Doyoung a few weeks before the meeting with Taeil, Yuta knew that Taeil was still not over Sicheng. Yuta didn't know why, but after the meeting, his heart hurt when he thought about it. He felt sad for Taeil, and wanted him to be happy again. 

Yuta thought back to the night where Doyoung and him had been sitting in a bar, celebrating Doyoung’s promotion. It was near one am when Doyoung had gotten a message. He’d looked at his phone and sighed. 

"I wish that Taeil could be as happy as Sicheng is now," Doyoung said, while looking at his phone. It had become a common rule not to talk about Taeil in front of Yuta or Sicheng. Sometimes, Yuta still wondered if Sicheng was still in love with Taeil. Yuta wouldn't described himself as a jealous person, but when it came to Taeil, he was a bit more than jealous. 

Yuta looked up at Doyoung and silently hoped that the other man would stop talking about Taeil. He didn't. Instead, Doyoung slide his phone over towards Yuta and buried his face in his hands. 

"He’s still not over Sicheng," he sighed. Yuta looked down at the last message Doyoung had gotten from Taeil. 

»I miss him so much Doyoung. What should I do?« 

Yuta knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't stop himself and he started to scroll up through Taeil and Doyoungs messages. Drunk Doyoung didn't seem to care at all.

Through the messages, Yuta saw a not so perfect Taeil. A Taeil only his closest friends knew. A broken and sad Taeil. Yuta’s heart stopped for a moment as he read a message Taeil had sent Doyoung a few days ago. »If I had protected him, then maybe he would be by my side right now. He would stroke my hair and would tell me how good I did. He would cook me a meal only he could. He’d smile when I make a mistake, would take my hand and walk with me the through all of my problems. If only I had fought for him, he would still be by me. He would protect me. Doyoung I deserve to be hurt because I didn't do anything to stop it. I miss him so much, especially on Thursdays. He would always show up at my apartment with a drink in his right hand and a movie in his left. On sunny days he would kiss me till I bought him ice cream and on cold days he would press himself against me. He used to smile and say we’d be together forever. He said we were made for each other. He said we were each other's strength and family. He promised he would never leave me, that he would stay with me. I believed him.«

Yuta gulped as he thought about the message. He heart only began to hurt worse than it had before.

 

>>>

Yuta entered their apartment and smelled food. Delicious food. Immediately he knew that something was wrong because Sicheng couldn't cook. With mixed feelings, Yuta walked into the kitchen to find Kun standing there. Kun who was one of Sicheng’s oldest friends and also Doyoungs long time boyfriend. He let out a sigh of relief and Kun giggled in response. "Don't be so mean to Sicheng."

"I can't help it. Imagine him in the kitchen," Kun laughed at Yutas response, while shaking his head.

Yuta walked towards the living room, already able to hear loud noises coming from the room. He walked in to find both Johnny and Taeyong sitting on the sofa, both of whom were old college friends of Yuta’s.

On the other side of the room were Doyoung and Ten. Ten was another one of Sicheng’s old friends. Ten was overly protective and it was hard to convince him that Yuta wasn't playing with Sicheng’s feelings. That he was sincerely in love with him. It was through Sicheng and Yuta, that Taeyong and Ten had met. Although no one was be able to say if they were dating or not, the two of them definitely had a thing. 

 

Sitting beside Ten and Doyoung were Sicheng and Jaehyun. Both of whom were talking passionately about a new song from a singer Yuta wasn’t overly familiar with.

Jaehyun was like a younger brother for Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny. It had come as more than a surprise when Johnny had announced that he was dating their younger friend, five years previously. The moment Sicheng and Jaehyun had met, they had both hit it off. Now they shared every secret with each other, something that was a bit scary for Yuta and Johnny on occasion. 

Yuta walked over to Sicheng and Jaehyun and ruffled his hand through Jaehyun's hair. Yuta’s soft spot for Jaehyun was something that would probably be always there. "Hyunie, how have you been? I heard you started a new job."

They were interrupted by Kun who called for dinner. He served up the food and all eight men were lucky to have a friend like him. Someone who would cook for them the most delicious food.

As they ate the food Kun had made, Yuta soon found himself caught off guard by a question from Taeyong. "How was your meeting with the Moon’s?"

 

All eyes were on him and Sicheng looked surprised. No one had ever told Taeyong or Johnny about Sicheng and Taeil.  
"Good," Yuta mumbles nervously. The rest of dinner felt stiff.

>>>

Making themselves ready for bed, Sicheng pulled on one of Yuta’s shirt. 

“How was he?" The question was barely over a whisper.

Yuta didn't immediately understand about who they were talking about. "Who?"

"Taeil." It hurt to hear the way Sicheng said his name, even after so many years. The sparkle, the flushed pink cheeks. 

"Good. Happy" 

>>>

Yuta looked around the meeting room, one that was at least three times bigger than his own. The windows were big and he was able to see the whole city.

The sound of the door opening distributed his thoughts. Taeil looked as breathtaking as the day they'd first met.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Nakamoto for calling you last minute."

The meeting went as smooth as the first one had.

>>>

Yuta was packing up his belongings when Taeil turned to him. 

"You can call me Taeil," his voice was shaking, even though his expression was steady. It was clear that he was unsure if his decision was a good one or not. 

Yuta smiled openly at him. "Only if you call me Yuta."

Taeil beamed and for a second the world stopped.

>>>

Yuta learned fast that Taeil took his job seriously. His only priority was his job and he invested everything into it. It wasn't a wonder that their meetings started to end with either dinner or lunch. Yuta just couldn't stand to see Taeil hungry and tired anymore, even if it meant that they lost nearly two hours of one of their more important meetings, just because Taeil got too tired and fell asleep. 

>>>

Sicheng didn't ask about Taeil again and Yuta wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not.

>>>

One day, after a long meeting and during one of their now usual dinners, Taeil looked up from his plate. 

"You should give me your number Yuta. Your private one," this time Taeil sounded confident. His eyes shone as he handed his phone over to Yuta. 

The first message Yuta got from Taeil was simple. »hey :)« 

Yuta answered back with a plain »Hey«. 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into month. They wrote each other everyday, and sometimes they even met up to watch movies or just to go out for lunch.

>>>

Sicheng started to act weird. He would get moody, sometimes even angry without reason. Yuta had caught him once crying, but Sicheng wouldn't tell him the reason. After a while it became their normal. He started to live but every change in Sicheng’s mood was a big wound to his heart.

The broken world that Yuta had created for himself was bigger than he would have thought. Yuta walked in a broken forest with troubles, ambiguous feelings and a broken clock from four years ago. Even while Yuta’s world spun, as time went by, as he changed, and his world changed, the broken clock did not. Sometimes the clock would tik, but for the most part, it would stay still. While Yuta grew over four years, the broken clock only grew two.

"I'm going out with Taeyong," Yuta shouted one evening when he was leaving their apartment.

He wouldn’t be going to Taeyong’s. Taeil had asked for Yuta’s company, and who was he to deny such an offer. Of course, he felt guilty, but he just couldn't tell Sicheng that he had befriended his ex. Taeil was still a taboo subject for them. 

Maybe before, this would have bothered Yuta. Maybe he would have felt that Sicheng still loved Taeil. But his feelings towards that had changed.

Taeils apartment was big. It was modern but also very cold and very lonely. Yutas heart stung. 

They watched a movie, an old one that had Taeil laughing. They were fifty minutes into the movie when Taeil leaned against Yuta’s right side. His hand was on Yuta’s tight, and Yuta had his arm around Taeil’s shoulder. The sounds of the movie are muffled in the background. The only thing Yuta focus on was Taeil. His breath. His words. 

"My last boyfriend was a dick," Taeil said with a chuckle, bitter sweet. "I know my family was cruel to him and I did everything so that he could forget about them. He was with me, not my family. I gave him everything. Every love, every hope. I thought he gave me all this too, but he didn't. One day I got a message from him that he needed a break. I said okay. I shouldn't have. I didn't want him to go, so I did everything he wanted from me. He said he would come back, but he never did. I would message him and I would call him. Right up until four weeks ago." 

Taeil looked up at Yuta, their faces only a few inches away from each other "For four years, I would call him every night before going to bed, only to hear his mailbox. I would write him about me, ask him how he feels, but I stopped a few weeks ago." 

Taeil met Yuta’s eyes. "You let me forget" 

His gaze flicked down to Yuta’s lips as he leaned in closer. Yuta felt Taeil’s breath on his lips. 

"You helped me forget about Sicheng." Taeil whispered against Yuta’s lips, his hand stroking over Yuta’s cheek. 

Yuta was the first to pull away. Taeil looked confused at the expression of hurt on Yuta’s face.

"I have a boyfriend, Taeil." Yuta said, standing up. Taeil’s eyes went wide, filled with a mix of hurt and something apologetic.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood you," Taeil stuttered and Yuta saw how hard he was trying to suppress his tears. 

"I misunderstood," he whispered again as Yuta fled, slamming the door of Taeil’s apartment closed behind him. 

He leaned against the door and tried to control his breathing. He could feel his own tears building. He ran his hand through his hair, before starting down the hall to the elevator.

Taeil hadn’t misunderstood Yuta. All the looks, the touches, the words. Yuta had meant all of it. He loved Taeil. He loved him as much as he loved Sicheng. Yuta could slap himself. Sicheng didn't deserved this at all. Sicheng deserved better. Taeil did too.

Yuta had only one chance to stop all of this. He had to tell Sicheng and maybe he was an asshole for telling him when Sicheng wasn’t in a good place, but he had to do it.

Yuta couldn’t know that this was the biggest mistake he could make. Maybe he was naive, having never realized that he was the toy of two devils.

>>>

"I love someone else," the uncomfortable silence in their living room was cut by Yuta’s sharp words. Sicheng looked up at him. "But I still love you. I know it is wrong and I know it's weird."

Sicheng wanted to know who it was, but that was something Yuta couldn't tell him yet. He hadn't even told Taeil how he felt about him.

>>>

His next meeting with Taeil went by as if nothing had happened and Yuta came to the conclusion that Taeil was a good actor. It was one of their more awkward meetings. They were both alone and the uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

Taeil was picking up his things when Yuta bold said, "I like you." 

Yutas voice was steady, and it didn't shake at all. He was proud of himself. "I told my boyfriend already. He wants to meet you. I still like him. I like you both."

Yuta could see the look of confusion on Taeil’s face. "Meet us this sunday at eight pm at our apartment. You should still have the address from the one time you drove me home."

Yuta nodded one last time towards Taeil, before he left the room.

>>>

Yuta didn’t think that Taeil would come, but at eight exactly, his door bell rung.

With shaking hands Yuta opened the door to find Taeil there. Dressed in casual clothes and nervously playing with his sweater paws. He was adorable. Yuta guided Taeil into their living room where Sicheng was. Sicheng’s eyes showed how hurt he was when he saw Taeil. 

Taeil himself gulped but he looked much calmer than his ex boyfriend. 

"You can't be serious, Yuta." Sicheng’s voice was loud. He was angry, very angry. "Taeil! Out of all people it is Taeil. He’s uses you! He doesn't love you, Yuta. He knows that we’re in a relationship.”

“He used you to hurt me, Yuta." Sicheng’s voice softened, his eyes full of tears. Yuta felt his stomach tighten. 

Yuta looked towards Taeil, wanting him to say no he hadn’t been using him.

"He’s partly right. I knew that you were in a relationship with Sicheng. I knew from the start.” Taeil’s voice shook slightly. “But the reason I’m standing here is you, Yuta. I really do like you." 

The new news was too much for Yuta, as he sat down on the couch and left Taeil standing like a defendant in court. Judged by both Sicheng and Yuta. 

"Why did you get close to me in the first place when you knew I had a boyfriend? When you knew that I was happy? Why?" Yutas voice wasn't as soft as Taeil’s or Sicheng’s. He could see both men flinch at his words, but he didn't care. He was hurt and left feeling like an idiot. 

"You were nice. You gave me something no ones given me in years. You cared for me, you payed attention to me," Taeils voice was barely audible as his eyes filled with tears. 

"Liar," Sicheng stood up and Yuta blinked up at his boyfriend. "You’re a Liar! You used him! Why else would you send me messages every night?” 

“You still love me," Sicheng eyebrows furrowed as he stood directly in front of Taeil. 

"No! No, Sicheng, I don't. I stopped. I stopped to message you!"

"You like him that much, huh? So you stopped messaging me. You forgot about me," Sicheng hit his fist against Taeil’s chest and he cried. 

Yuta had never seen Sicheng cry like he did in that moment. Not when he had talked about Taeil in the past. Not when they had had a bad fight. Not when they had had a break a year ago. 

Slowly it dawned on him that he had never gotten over Taeil. Sicheng had used him. Used him to forget. But he couldn't he couldn't forget, could he?

Taeil leaned his head back, his tears making their way down his jaw. 

"Never," Taeil whispered and Yuta knew that he had lost this. He knew the moment Sicheng pressed himself against Taeil. Yuta knew he wasn't the one they needed. 

He was selfish, was wrong, and he deserved this pain. A loud sob left his lips and he couldn't stop his tears. He couldn't control himself. Yuta pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to silent his sobs. He was a mess. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and looked at the two men he loved. Both were looking at him with mixed expressions. 

"I'm sorry," Yutas voice shook as he stood up, tears decorated his beautiful face. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." 

He forced a smile before he started to walk towards their bedroom. 

Sicheng and Taeil understood what he was saying immediately. They both moved into action, both men quickly following after him. This was their second chance and neither of them wanted to miss it this time. They weren’t going to make this mistake again, they were going to fight for it this time. 

With shaking hands, Sicheng grabbed Yuta’s wrist. He pulled the usually stronger man to himself ad pressed Yuta’s face against his neck. 

"You are enough, Yuta. You are everything I could ask for," Sicheng whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of Yuta’s head. Yuta felt warm breath on his neck, then a pair of surprisingly strong arms around his waist. 

"You are great," he heard Taeil say. 

Ugly sobs left Yuta’s mouth as he buried face against Sicheng’s neck, slung his arm around Sicheng’s body and grabbed for Taeil’s hand with his free one. 

>>>

 

The forest tried to swallow Yuta, to destroy him. Unknown to the forest, Yuta was his own savior. With the right tools Yuta would become the watchmaker. He would be able to let the clock spin again. To let it heal and let it live again. With the right tools, Yuta would be the only one who could work this magic. To heal the wounds of the forest, to repair the clock. 

Without Yuta the forest was a hurt place and the clock a long forgotten instrument. Without Yuta the clock and the forest would be stuck, wouldn't move and would hurt each other until everything just stopped.

>>>

The street lights throw a bright line of light across the bedroom, where two bodies are wrapped around each other. Steady breathing is the only noise in the nearly dark room. Taeil snuggles himself closer to Sicheng, the later of which lets out an annoyed whine, but he still snuggles back to into the welcomed warmth of the other person. The bed dipped.

"You’re late," a sleepy Taeil looked up at their new companion. His voice was rough from sleep but still managed to sound soft.

"I had an important meeting, I told you." Yuta whispered back, trying not to wake up the devil sleeping in Taeil’s arms. 

"Hmm still," Taeil muttered and snuggled back against Sicheng.

>>>

Yuta couldn’t exactly remember what happened that night. One moment he was crying in Sicheng and Taeil’s arms and in the next moment he was in their bed, pressed against Taeil. Feeling himself and Sicheng in Taeil.

The morning after was weird. Taeil had the audacity to be embarrassed. While Yuta thought he shouldn't be embarrassed after three hours of crying and moaning Sicheng and Yuta’s name. Sicheng wasn't surprised and explained that he was always like that. 

On that day Sicheng and Yuta didn't let Taeil go. Instead they held his hand. 

One of Sicheng’s best decision was to break up with Taeil. Another of Sicheng’s best decision was to start a relationship with Yuta. But out of all decision he’d made, truly the best one was to stay together. Not as two, but as three.

>>>

"Yuta!" Sicheng’s loud voice pierced through the silent apartment. "Taeil said, that you said, that Kun said, that Doyoung said, that Ten and Taeyong are officially a couple! Why didn't you tell me first?" 

Sicheng jumped on the bed and on top of Yuta. Yuta, still half asleep, cracked his eyes open and whined at the weight of the younger man on top of him. 

"False alarm," Taeil’s soft voice caught both men’s attention. He was standing with an apron on in the doorway. "Ten called and said I should stop Doyoung and Kun from spreading false rumours." 

Taeil chuckled at Sicheng’s look of disappointment. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Now let Yuta be. He came late from work."

>>>

Taeil was definitely an angel. Without him Sicheng and Yuta would have been in big trouble. With years, they’d come to understand how important Taeil was for them. 

Taeil turned thirty-five, and with that, he became the head of the his grandfather’s company. But, he did was everyone does when they have a that they don’t want. He coaxed Yuta until he accepted the idea of merging their companies. The Moon Buildings wouldn't need an external parent company, and Taeil wouldn't have to worry about the company, because he knew it was in good hands with Yuta. 

Yuta still loved his job, which was something that Taeil couldn’t understand. Sicheng had become a professor of performing arts at a college, and Taeil, Taeil had become a cook. He’d taken both classes and different courses to get his diploma. And with both Sicheng and Yuta supporting him, he’d opened his own restaurant. 

Due to Yuta’s work, he was seldom at home, but this didn't stop Taeil and Sicheng from visiting him there. Taeil was always bringing Yuta food, looking after him whenever he had the chance. In the end, Sicheng and Taeil spent more time together than they did with Yuta. 

Which was the reason that Sundays, Yuta’s only day off from work, were Yuta’s day. 

Yuta couldn't deny how much he loved their attention. Taeil would bring him breakfast in bed, and afterwards Yuta would watch cheesy romance movies with Sicheng. Taeil would clean up, before he would finally join them for a few moments, only to get up again. He’d go to clean, cook or to take a shower. 

Those times that he went to take a shower were the times that Yuta would find an excuse to join him. And because Sicheng hated to be alone, he would follow after them too. 

Taeil would nag both of them for their needy behavior, but he would always fall for them. They would have dinner together, and Sicheng would complain about his students. Taeil would tell funny stories from work, but everytime Yuta opened his mouth to talk about his job, they would stop him and say that he was boring. Yuta would laugh and steal kisses from both.

Afterwards they would do the dishes together, before falling asleep together. Often in their bed, but sometimes they fall asleep on the couch while watching another boring romance movie.

 

>>>

It was a mild spring day. The days were still short and a cold breeze was still blowing through the city. It was when Yuta got a worrying message from Taeil. 

»I need you please come home I can't reach Sicheng«

The whipped man he is, he ended his work and ran down to the parking lot. It was already dark outside when he drove out of the parking lot and towards their shared apartment.

Just as the elevator stopped on their floor, the doors open and Yuta is more than shocked to see Sicheng there. Sicheng furrowed his brows when he saw Yuta, annoyance making its way past their previous feeling of worry.

Yuta opened the door to their apartment, getting even madder when he saw that no one was there. 

He clicked his tongue when he stepped into the living room.

Candles decorated their small dinner table along with two plates and plenty of food.

Both men understood immediately and sat down. They were confused because of the lack of a third plate and Sicheng began to worry again, because what if Taeil wanted to break up with them? 

He’d been a bit weird lately. He would zone out, or fall completely silent for a few minutes. Sometimes he would sit in the kitchen, looking upset at the wall. 

Sicheng looked at Yuta, who still looked kind of annoyed. His face softened the moment Taeil stepped into the living room with a plate of food. He smiled at them and put the plate on the table. He gestured with his hands towards the food, a sign that the other two men should start eating. 

"What's with you?" Yuta asked, starting to worry again. 

"I get full watching you eat," Taeil smiled, while Yuta fake gagged and Sicheng whimpered. Their worry remained.

When they finished their food. Taeil started to speak. 

"I- I mean we... we need to talk." His nervous way of talking made Yuta and Sicheng worry grow. While Yuta was good at controlling himself, Sicheng wasn't and his hand started to shake. He took deep breaths. 

"I know," Taeil said and grabbed in his pocket. "I know it isn't perfect, but I liked the idea of us being casual. I also know that it’s impossible to make it official, but do we need anything official?" 

Taeil put two velvet boxes on the table and slid them one towards Sicheng and the other towards Yuta.

Sicheng sighed in relief, grabbing the box. Yuta imitated his boyfriend and grabbed the box too.

It was a ring. A beautiful gold ring. 

"Will you marry me?" Taeil’s voice was nearly a whisper. 

Sicheng jumped into Taeil’s arms and started to sob, quick and quiet yeses filling the room. 

Yuta laughed and put the ring on his finger, while he muttered an audible, "Overreaction". It caused a chuckle to escape Taeil’s soft lips. 

Yuta looked at the ring before he leaned over to Taeil. He pressed a short peck to Taeil’s lips and whispered a short "It’s beautiful" and an "I love you" against his lips. 

"I love you too," Taeil whispered back with a smile. 

A loud sob and an "I love you both" destroyed the romantic atmosphere. It caused the older men to laugh at their soft, hopelessly romantic and always over worried boyfriend. 

"I love you both so much," Sicheng cried again. 

Taeil pulled him against himself and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too". 

Yuta kissed Sicheng’s cheek and breathed, "I love you.”


End file.
